The Void Tactician
by The Third Dragon
Summary: An ancient being that has observed the multiple wars of Ylisse decides to lend it's aid by making Robin its champion. How will the world change with the appearance of the void tactician? Bad Summary, I know. First Story. Different!MRobin, OOC!Robin, Robin X Multi. Rated M because... you know, war isn't pretty.
1. Awakening

**So this is my first shot at writing. This is my own version of FE Awakening, with some rather drastic changes that you're sure** **to** **see shortly, so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem.**

00X00

"Ahh" a tall man with blue hair, wearing a single sleeved blue jacket that reveals the brand on his right shoulder along with a set of light silver armor, charges forward with a war cry while brandishing his sword, preparing to thrust the blade through another man.

This second man had long spikey hair, dark skin, red eyes and a rectangular face. He was wearing sinister looking black robes and countering all of the first man's swings by coating his hands in a purpleish-blue magic, oblivious to the third figure, tome in hand charging from behind him.

This final person was wearing a long black coat with yellow cuffs and purple designs that covered it in a way that made it look like there were three eyes on either sleeve of the coat. However the hood of the coat was up, obscuring any features aside from their beige pants and shirt.

Just as the hooded person was about to release their spell the evil looking man suddenly disappeared.

"Up there!" The blue haired man shouted.

Looking to where his ally pointed the cloaked man jumped out of the way of the incoming wave of purple magic while simultaneously letting off his own spell in an attempt to strike him.

It was for not however as the man teleported out of the way in the nick of time to dodge the hooded figure's lightning. He reappeared in front of the blue haired man and blasted him with the same spell the hooded person had dodged, sending him flying into a pillar, shattering it.

The red-eyed man prepared a spell, presumably to finish the blue haired man off.

"DIE!" he shouted as he let fly the spell.

The hooded mage however stopped it by casting another electrical type spell. The two spells created an explosion which sent the two allies rolling across the room while the other man laughed manically.

As he stood up the blue haired man turned to the hooded figure "Come on Robin! This is the final battle, let's finish this!"

The now identified Robin grunted as he stood "You got it Chrom! This ends now!" he shouted.

"HA! Fools! You cannot hope to escape your destiny!" the evil man cackled out as the two charged him sword and tome in hand.

The man had made the mistake of underestimating the two however as they quickly overwhelmed him with their teamwork. The two were in perfect sync each time one of their weaknesses were exposed the other covered it.

It took the pair little more than twenty seconds to get a decisive strike into the man and as soon as they did he began dissolving into a purple fire.

"This… isn't over…" he wheezed out "Damn you BOTH!" he screeched as he let off one last spell before he completely fade.

Noticing that his friend wouldn't be able to dodge in time, Robin pushed Chrom out of the way, taking the attack himself, which sent him flying.

After collecting himself Chrom sprinted over to his friend, sheathing his sword in the process, and helped him up "Are you alright?" he asked to which he received a nod "Good, It's over now… Thanks to you we carried the day… we can finally rest easy…"

Robin suddenly clutched his head as his vision flashed red. He barely noticed it when his friend asked him if he was okay. He noticed his hand seemingly moving on its own, casting a Thoron in his hand which, although he didn't want to, was quickly stabbed into Chrom's stomach.

"This is not your-" he began as he fell to his knees "your fault… Promise me you'll escape from here…" he finished as hell to the ground lifelessly.

Robin looked down at his hands in disbelief as his vision finally cleared "NOOO!"

00X00

Deep in a void absent of all light the large crimson eye of a dragon who had watched all of this play out for what seemed like the hundredth time closed as it swatted the image aside with its enormous claw **"Perhaps… I too shall choose a champion this time… It's a shame the only person who could suffice is already stuck with that monstrosity…"** The black dragon thought **"Aha… I'll help that poor boy, he shall be my champion as well"** it roared as it vanished from the void it had resided in for the past three millennia.

00X00

"-We have to do SOMETHING" a childish female voice was the first thing I heard.

"Well then what do you propose we do?" another unknown yet strangely familiar masculine voice responded as I slowly opened my eyes to see a blue haired man arguing with a short blonde girl who had her hair tied in pigtails.

"I-I dunno…" she answered looking slightly downcast as the man turned his gaze to me.

"I see you're awake now… there are better places to take a nap then a field you know…" he said as he extended his hand out to me "Give me your hand."

As I grabbed hold of it I noticed a strange glowing purple tattoo of six eyes connected to what appears to be a nose on my right hand. Taking a glance up at the blue haired man to see if he noticed it, which it seems he didn't, I looked back down only to notice that it's gone.

Once I was standing I realized that I'm wearing the same coat as that person in my dream, it's the only thing I can really remember from it actually.

"You alright?" the blue haired man asked.

"Ye-Yeah… Thanks Chrom…" I replied instinctively.

"Ah so you know who I am?" The man now known to be Chrom asked skeptically while taking in the appearance of the man in front of him.

He had short silvery white hair that was marred by a lock of black that fell between his eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a long black coat with 3 purple eyes on either sleeve. A black shirt, black pants and a pair of brown boots. Chrom could also make out the silver and black handle of a sword strapped sideways across the back of his waist. But what really stood out were his two different eye colors. His right eye was amber but his left was a menacing crimson with a slit black pupil.

The man who he'd just helped up blinked twice "…No… I-it just came to me…" he said moving his hand to his chin in thought.

Chrom raised an eyebrow "…How curious… tell me stranger… What's your name?" he asked.

The man thought on it for a moment "I… can't remember…" he said looking downcast.

The blonde girl tapped her finger to her cheek in thought "Ah!" she shouted "I've heard of this, it's called amnesia!"

Suddenly a man with brown hair and ornate heavy blue armor that the amnesiac hadn't noticed made his opinion known "It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you know milord's name yet can't remember your own?" he said with a glare while reaching for the spear from the horse that had been at his side for a while.

"But it's the truth!" the silver haired man replied.

Seeing that this wasn't going to go well for his new acquaintance Chrom decided to step in "… But what if it IS true Fredrick? What kind of Shepherds would we be if we just left him here alone and confused?" he said in an attempt to appease the knight.

Just the same." The knight known as Fredrick began "It would not do to let a wolf into our flock…"

Chrom smiled "Right then- we'll take him back to town and sort this out there." He said with a nod.

The amnesiac glanced between the two men in front of him "Do I have any say in this?" he asked.

Surprisingly it was the blonde who responded "Nope." She said popping the 'P'.

"Of course not..." the man sighed.

As the group was marching towards the town in silence the silverette decided to voice his thoughts "So am I to be your prisoner?" he asked cautiously glancing at his 'captors'.

Chrom responded without missing a beat "Of course not! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Indeed." Chrom responded "This is called the Halidom of Ylisse, our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order, my name is Chrom- though you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister Lissa." He said gesturing to the blonde.

"HEY! I am NOT delicate!" she shouted "Ignore my brother, he's a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky that the Shepherds found you. Brigands would have been a rude awakening!" she finished cheerfully.

"Shepherds? You tend to sheep? In full armor?" the amnesiac questioned.

Chrom just laughed while giving him a pat on the back "Ha! It's a dangerous job, just ask Fredrick the weary here." He said.

Fredrick took a second to glare at Chrom "A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you but my position mandates otherwise." He spoke.

The amnesiac nodded "I guess that makes sense… Ah I remembered! My name is Robin, I apologize it has taken me so long to remember that." He said with a smile.

Chrom looked up "Well then it's a pleasure to me-" he began before he noticed smoke coming from the town they'd been headed towards "Fredrick! Lissa! Let's go! The town's being attacked!" he shouted as the three sprinted off leaving Robin on his own.

Checking his person for weapons he found a yellow book and the sword attached to his waist. Seeing this he ran off to catch up to the others, hoping that they weren't about to get themselves killed.

00X00

 **I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Also I want to include a pairing for Robin in this story but for what I have as a general plan, the choices are kinda limited, so I'll leave it to anyone here. None of the characters are due to appear for a while so there's some time. The choices are: Severa, Nah, Tiki, Noire or Anna. I hope to make enough changes that it will be enjoyable to read instead of just another novelization. Also while all of the characters mentioned before will appear later in the story, it won't be as late as in the game.  
**


	2. Void's Edge

**I'll be honest, I completely forgot about the possibility of polygamy, in fact I might just end up going that route with Severa, Nah and Tiki. Who knows? Anyways, I finished this chapter quickly so it's still a bit small, but that will be fixed for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

00X00

Arriving at the burning town, Robin was greeted with a sight that he would never be able to forget. The buildings were in shambles, the people were being slaughtered or tortured depending on whether the brigand attacking them was a raider or a mage. The most disturbing thing about this however was that they were smiling and laughing as they committed these atrocities.

While the image would be burned into his memory, it was a bit concerning to Robin that he felt nothing as he gazed upon the scene.

It didn't take him long to notice Chrom in the midst of battle, his style was very flamboyant after all. The man was leaping around, spinning as he cut through his foes.

Fredrick was almost the exact opposite though still just as devastating. He rode his horse into battle striking with his lance before retreating back only to go in for a second attack wasting little to no movements.

While the other two were fighting Lissa was staying nearby to the two of them, healing whenever it was needed. She was so into her job of healing Chrom that she didn't even notice it whenever a mage targeted her and was about to unleash a fire spell at her back.

Robin was quick to respond to the threat to the diminutive blonde, instinctively reaching for the book he'd found in the back pocket of his coat he drew it forth and opened it to the first page, feeling the magic circulating within the pages. Taking aim, he ran forwards preparing whatever spell it was that he was currently carrying. "THUNDER!" he shouted while letting lose a small bolt of lightning which struck the opposing mage's head, killing him instantly. Robin was growing concerned at his apparent lack of empathy but filed it away as something to think about later.

Now that he was completely focused on the battle the amnesiac was able to see hundreds of different paths that this battle could take. Using this information he started barking out orders "FREDRICK! STAY CLOSE TO LISSA! YOU MOVE WHERE SHE DOES! CHROM! FALL BACK WE'LL MOVE TOGETHER!"

Not having any better ideas the three followed the amnesiac's orders within the minute. Chrom, who had joined with Robin was quick to say something "Robin? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Robin took a quick glance at him "I came to help, I think I was a tactician before I lost my memories. I also seem to be able to use magic… Anyway the leader is right across the central bridge, if we flank right we should be able to get by without being noticed. If we end up getting spotted you rush forwards, I'll cover you with my magic, got it?" he said with confidence, this was his element.

Chrom nodded and the two proceeded with that plan. After sneaking to the back of the brigand leader the blue-haired swordsmen spoke "Are you willing to surrender? Your men are dead, and you're going to be joining them if you don't, I swear it on this Falchion." he threatened with his sword, drawn.

Falchion is a beautiful longsword, crafted from the fang of Naga, with a gleaming silver blade. The sword has no guard though it does broaden between the blade and handle leaving a hole in the middle. The entire sword is ridged with gold and its handle is a velvet red color.

The brigand smirked, raising his axe to his shoulder, the blade shining slightly in the firelight "Nah, I think I'll pass… You're free to join em' though." And just like that the man rushed at them with surprising speed.

Chrom, having not expected that the leader would be able to move as fast as he did, wasn't able to bring Falchion up in time to block the strike, in fact he only survived because he'd jumped back at the last moment.

The blue haired man grunted in pain as the axe glanced off his left shoulder. The strike was deep enough to draw blood but other than that it was barely worth considering.

Chrom continued to dodge the brigand's attacks but it was clear he was starting to get tired.

Robin was about to step in to help when he noticed a gleam out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards it he could see that there, upon the nearest roof, was an archer preparing to let loose his arrow at the amnesiac's partner.

Reaching to the sword beneath his coat, Robin ran forward to intercept the arrow as it was let loose.

The tactician instinctively drew his sword in a reverse grip as he got into position, splitting the arrow in the process, before he flipped the blade in his hand heading towards the brigand leader to assist Chrom.

Chrom gasped in relief as he saw his white haired companion lunge forward at Garrick, the leader whose name he'd learned during their clash, which gave him the time to take a deep breath and momentarily observe his partner in this fight.

Robin seemed to be moving with practiced ease as he parried another slash from Garrick's axe before sliding to the left with a quick slash. Garrick jumped back to avoid the tactician's sword but that unfortunately left him open.

"CHROM! NOW!" Robin shouted.

Garrick's eyes shot open in surprise as he tried to move his axe to intercept but he was too late as he found Chrom's sword passing through his heart as he coughed up a large gob of blood.

Once Chrom had withdrawn his sword the brigand leader finally got a good look at the man who'd turned the tide of the battle, but only when he did, did he truly look afraid for the first time. He saw Robin's red eye, reflecting the fires of the village, peering directly into his soul before, using the last of his strength, he lifted his axe high once more and breathed his last.

Robin, who had just realized what the leader had done, jumped to the side pulling Chrom down with him as he dodged the projectile that flew past their skulls before grabbing his Thunder tome from his pocket and, flicking it open in his left hand, released the spell at the archer, killing him instantly.

It was then that Fredrick came across the bridge with Lissa while sporting a violent expression, believing that Robin was threatening Chrom. Lissa on the other hand was looking at Robin with stars in her eyes.

"WOW! Magic, tactics and swords?! Is there anything you can't do?" she shouted causing both Chrom and the amnesiac himself to laugh.

"Well," he began as he got up and offered a hand to Chrom "Apparently I can't remember." He finished with a goofy grin.

Lissa and Chrom doubled over laughing while Fredrick kept his stone-cold expression. While the Ylisseans were reacting to his attempt at humor Robin took to examining his sword, something that made his eyes go wide in surprise.

The sword was an anti-thesis of Falchion in all but general shape. Instead of being a long sword, this was a short sword. Instead of being silver the blade of Robin's sword was made of a strange obsidian metal that seemed to absorb all the light around it. And finally, instead of the golden ridging and red handle of Falchion, the tactician's sword was silver and a deep royal purple respectively with the scabbard following the same color scheme.

"Hey Chrom?" Robin asked, still staring at the sword in his hands "Have you ever heard of a sword that's almost the opposite of your Falchion?"

"Well-" Chrom began before Fredrick cut him off "And how is it that you might know the name of milord's sword if you have indeed lost your memories?" the knight asked while reaching for his lance.

Chrom smiled sheepishly "Actually Fredrick, I may have shouted it out earlier… anyhow back to your question Robin…" he said as he closed his eyes in thought "No, I've never heard of a sword like that, why do you ask?"

Robin glanced at Fredrick before walking over to Chrom and presenting his sword to him "I've had this sword since I woke up but this is the first time I actually took a look at it…" he said as Chrom took hold of the obsidian sword but when the silver haired man let go of it the hole in between the handle and blade was filled with a crimson light which quickly encompassed the remainder of the sword, burning Chrom's hands in the process.

"AAH!" he grunted as he dropped the sword. Fredrick jumped to his horse, drawing the lance from its side at the same time.

"I knew you were trying to get close to milord for nefarious purposes!" he shouted, trying to run Robin through on his lance.

The tactician dodged to side by rolling, collecting his sword as he did so. He then launched forwards, deflecting Fredrick's thrust as he grabbed his wrist, twisting it then palming the butt of the lance, thus disarming the furious knight.

"I didn't know my sword would burn him…" Robin began "but if you want proof I mean no harm then take a look at yourself. If I wanted him dead would I have not killed you both just now?" he concluded with his crimson eye glowing slightly.

"Peace men, we don't need any fighting amongst ourselves. I believe we've already had enough fighting for today." Chrom says as he got to his feet, smiling gently to help ease the tension in the air.

Deciding to heed the prince's words he reluctantly released Fredrick's wrist and sheathed his sword, the knight doing the same with his discarded lance before he sulked off to talk to some of the villagers.

Robin sighed while running his hand through his hair "Sorry about the burn Chrom, had I known that it my sword would hurt you I never would have given it to you. That said, I need to come up with a name for it" He said before slamming his fist into his palm "I know, I'll call it the Anti-Falchion! You know cause it looks like the opposite of the Falchion." He finished awkwardly.

Chrom and Lissa could only stare at the tactician in disbelief before they broke out laughing, they couldn't help it, he could come up with an almost foolproof plan in battle but he couldn't come up with a better name than 'Anti-Falchion'.

Chrom, being the first to recover out of the two siblings decided to take his own crack at naming the sword "How about Inverse Falchion?" he posed, this time Robin joined in the laughter with them.

The sole blonde of the group realized that it was her turn to try and name it so after giving it some thought she said with certainty "It shall be known as the Void's Edge."

Both Robin and Chrom agreed with that name and it even seemed like the sword agreed judging from the pale red glow surrounding it.

With the sword's name decided, the group followed Fredrick's example and began helping the civilians put out fires, turning down all the offers for rewards that they received.

It was late by the time they finished, but Fredrick spoke for everyone and turned down accommodations for the evening, leaving them to spend the night in the woods. If only they'd known that in doing so, everything would change.

 **There we go, so I hope that you enjoyed and you'll start seeing some REAL changes from cannon next chapter. I included the Void's Edge sword to serve as his namesake and a couple other reasons. See you next time.**


End file.
